La Esperanza de Renacer
by Gimeniux
Summary: El colegio ha terminado, y Ron se encuentra en la Madriguera, recibirá una carta que lo llevará a lo que nunca inmaginó. Una historia de amor y aventura, en la que Ron tendrá que saltear obstáculos para volver a encontrar el amor de su vida.
1. Cartas de desición

**1. Cartas de decisión **

La sala era bastante amplia, pues en los momentos familiares tenia que albergar de 7 a 9 personas. Los sillones eran viejos pero no por uso (aunque la verdad era que habían pasado décadas en la familia), sino por la antigüedad, eran sillones del siglo XVIII. La chimenea estaba apagada, pero aun dejaba rastros de madera humeando, clara señal de que hace poco un fuego se había prendido.

Pero la sala no estaba desierta, había un chico sentado en la butaca de la esquina, la misma butaca que usaba cada vez que quería pasar desapercibido. Este chico era alto y fornido, tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego y unos bellos ojos azules, vestía ropa nueva, por lo cual era raro en él, pues años atrás solo se le veía con ropa vieja y holgada.

Sostenía un marco para fotos precioso, hecho en repujado de oro con detalles de flores, mariposas y corazones. La verdad es que lo había tenido escondido en su cuarto por mucho tiempo, no quería que nadie lo viera, era muy especial para él, claro que... hubiera preferido que hubiese una foto en él. Había aprovechado ese momento a solas en su casa, mientras estaba a solas, puesto que su familia se había ido de compras.

Mientras seguía observando el marco, como si viese en él la foto que hacia falta, oyó un pequeño golpe contra un cristal, giro para ver la ventana a un lado de la chimenea y vio, a una gran lechuza blanca parada en el afeitar de la ventana.

Valla Hedwig que sorpresa - dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, para abrir la ventana y coger la carta que la lechuza de su mejor amigo le traía- veamos que noticias me trae Harry después de tanto tiempo – abrió el sobre y Hedwig salió volando rumbo a la cocina, para reposar sobre el perchero que ya conocía.

Hola Ron:

No sabes como la estoy pasando, ¡porfin unas vacaciones sin los Dursley!, el Caribe es genial, he tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con muchos magos de por aquí, vamos todas las noches a fiestas y no nos acostamos hasta que el sol empieza a salir, ya por el mediodía vamos a la playa.

Aunque no lo puedas creer he aprendido a surfear, la próxima semana va a ver un campeonato internacional, que se celebrara aquí, y he decidido participar, talvez no soy muy bueno (aun). Pero Luna insiste en que lo hago bien, claro que ya sabes que sus opiniones no son muy fiables, ¿no?.

Hablando de Luna, las cosas van perfectamente entre los dos, cada día esta mas preciosa ni te imaginas como se ve cuando se quita toda su joyería de gitana, por eso te he mandado una foto de ella conmigo en la playa.

Espero que hayas estado mejor, me contó Hermione en su ultima carta que habías tenido una grave infección al oído y que no podías hablar muy bien. Lo que no me explico es porque simplemente no lo curas con un poquito de magia, o sea que no es un problema muy grave ¿no?, deberías ir a San Mungo un día de estos. A menos claro que tus dolencias solo sean producto de los nervios, no se si me dejo entender.

Bueno, espero que nos podamos ver, ahora que se ha acabado el colegio, tendremos mas tiempo, al menos hasta que nos entreguen los EXTASIS, ojalá haya salido bien en pociones, claro que si ha Snape se le ocurrió reprobarme, va a tener que dejar de preocuparse por lavarse el cabello porque lo voy a dejar clavo.

Un fuerte abrazo,

Harry

P.D: Talvez sea tiempo de dejar de comportarse como el niño que solías ser.

Se quedo parado donde estaba totalmente estático, había captado perfectamente el mensaje de la carta, obviamente Hermione, su mejor amiga, le había escrito a Harry contándole sobre la invitación que ella le había hecho para que la acompañara en una salida al cine junto con otros amigos. Pero el no quería ir, y solo se le ocurrió decir que tenia una infección en los dos oídos, causa de una poción de higiene mal hecha, y que estaba como sordo y no podía hablar bien.

Harry parecía estar al tanto de todo, ¿había sido tan evidente?, talvez debió haber puesto una escusa más realista como que Molly, su mamá, quería que arreglara las puertas de la casa o que tenia que cuidar a Giny, su hermana, porque se había roto la pierna, bueno talvez esa no, porque también la podían haber curado en San Mungo. Talvez solo debió haber dicho que tenia otro compromiso, talvez con Fred y George, sus otros hermanos, diciendo que les había prometio cuidar la tienda, pero había sido demasiado estúpido.

¿Porque Harry tenía que meterle preocupaciones a la mente, Hermione se abría dado cuenta?, pues como no, si se había graduado como premio anual en Hogwarts. Talvez era tiempo de disculparse, pero como, ¿qué podría justificar la brutalidad que le dijo?. Harry tenía que ayudarlo, ya se había enterado de todo así que mejor se metiera él en eso.

Salió de la sala y camino por un corredor hasta salir al vestíbulo, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, para poder coger un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. El cuarto había cambiado considerablemente desde sus tiempos de colegial, años atrás podrían haber visto miles de pósters color naranja con jugadores de quidditch, el deporte mágico, volando de un lado a otro sobre sus escobas. Ron había quitado todo eso apenas volvió de su graduación, ya no le interesaba tener cada centímetro de su habitación cubierta de papeles naranja, algo de eso lo perturbaba, pero aún no sabía que era. Para ocupar el puesto de los viejos pósters, que dejo guardados en una caja de su armario, colocó, varias fotografías de él y sus amigos, de su familia y de la Orden del Fénix, que había construido Albus Dumbledore, y que por fin el año pasado logro su objetivo vencer a Lord Voldemort.

Se sentó en su escritorio cogió pluma, tinta y pergamino y se puso a escribir. Los rayos del sol pasaban por la ventana abierta, y se podía escuchar a lo lejos el trinar de los pajaritos. Era un día realmente bello, perfecto para dar un paseo. Ron iba escribiendo con decisión esa carta, sabía que tenía que reponer su daño, pero no sabía exactamente como, ahora que le había mentido a Hermione o le decía la verdad o le daba una mentira aún más grande.

Harry tenía que saber que hacer, él tenía experiencia en esas cosas, como no lo iba tener si había conquistado a Luna. En el sexto año de Hogwarts decidió perseguirla hasta conseguirla, algo muy raro en él y que Ron atribuyo como el legado de su padre James. Sabía como tratar a las mujeres, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Terminó de escribir la carta y la leyó en voz alta para ver que tal había quedado.

Hola Harry:

Que alegría haber escuchado de ti después de tanto tiempo, ya me parecía raro que no me escribieras...bueno, talvez estoy siendo algo conchudo ya que yo tampoco te he escrito, pero la verdad es que ya no hay mucho que contar. Por acá todo anda normal, bueno en realidad Fred nos contó el otro día que ya tenía enamorada, dice que ya la traerá un día de estos para que la conozcamos, me quedé impactado cuando nos lo contó, nunca pense que sentaría cabeza, aunque solo es un noviazgo ¿no?, no es como si se fueran a casar. Pero en fin, ahora George también esta buscando a alguien, dice que se siente solo al ver a Fred con Katherine, supongo que después de tanto tiempo juntos, eso le dolió un poco, pero ya ayará algo.

En fin, que bueno que te valla bien con Luna, tienes razón no se ve tan loca sin sus accesorios, aún así no sé que le viste amigo, pero bueno, el gusto se rompe en géneros dicen por ahí. Me gustaría poder viajar haya para verte competir, voy a ver si puedo convencer a mi madre, claro, si no te molesta talvez quieras pasar un poco mas de tiempo con Luna.

Por eso que mencionaste en tu última carta, déjame decirte que tienes razón. No sufría de ninguna infección al oído, solo se lo dije a Hermione para no tener que salir con ella. Pensaras que soy un tonto porque iba a ser junto a Hanna, Justin, Angelina y Neville, y la verdad es que lo soy, aún no se porque no acepte, simplemente no pude. Pero me siento mal, no me puse a pensar que mi escusa era demasiado falsa, no quiero que Hermione se enfade conmigo y ya que tu te percataste de todo, talvez se te ocurra algo para ayudarme, ¿cómo podría justificar esa mentira sin decirle la verdad a Hermione?

Bueno ojalá la carta te llegue pronto, no voy a enviar a Hedwig todavía porque cruzar el Atlántico a de haber sido difícil para ella, pero en cuanto se recupere, la mandaré de vuelta. Mándales mis saludos a Luna, que lo sigan pasando bien, yo también espero los resultados de los EXTASIS y si te reprueba Snape, no te preocupes que yo mismo lo dejo calvo,

Cuídate,

Ron

Releyó la carta varias veces para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, no quería ser muy directo con Harry, al menos hasta recibir su respuesta. No había dicho toda la verdad, en realidad si sabía porque no había querido ir al paseo con Hermione, pero no podía decírcelo por lechuza, tenía que verlo a la cara, a penas regresara su madre le pediría permiso para ir a visitarlo.

Bajó a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Cuando llegó al umbral se acordó que había dejado el marco de fotos en la sala, sería mejor que lo recogiese antes que llegaran sus hermanos, giró la cabeza hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la cocina, las manecillas de su mamá, Ginny, Fred, George y Charlie acababan de cambiar de "De compras" a "Viajando".

Salió corriendo de la cocina, todos llegarían por polvos Flú, solo tenía un par de segundos, ya podía oír la chimenea que se encendía, pasó el umbral de la puerta, y se quedó estático, frente a la chimenea no estaban sus hermanos, mucho menos su madre, era...


	2. Una visita inesperada

**2. Una visita inesperada**

Pero... ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? – una chica se apeaba mientras dirigía una mirada inquisidora a Ron, como si quisiera comprobar que no se había confundido de casa. Tenía el cabello liso y largo hasta la cintura. No había podido reconocerla a simple vista, el cabello un mes atrás rubio, se había vuelto castaño, lo que hacía que su piel blanca resaltara.

Vaya Ron, a mí también me da un gusto volverte a ver –dijo la chica como si en verdad, no le importara como lo había recibido Ron.

Eh, perdón...es que ¿cómo es que estas aquí?. ¿Y Harry?. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu pelo?

¿Qué tiene mi cabello?- se dio la vuelta y se miró al espejo que había sobre la chimenea, Ron pudo ver una mirada de sorpresa pero cuando giró estaba totalmente serena, lo cual no era raro tratándose de Luna- Solo pensé en hacerme un cambio.

Ah... ya, y estas aquí porque...

Digamos que le estoy haciendo un pequeño favor a Harry. Aunque... a decir verdad no creo que sepa que estoy aquí.

¿Cómo es eso?

Le dije que me iba de compras –respondió con un tono eufórico, parecía que la idea de mentirle a su enamorado la emocionaba.

Bueno Luna...bienvenida a la madriguera

Ron se dirigió al sillón de la esquina donde se había encontrado hace una hora, mientras Luna inspeccionaba las fotos que estaban sobre la chimenea, y sé metió el marco de fotos bajo la camisa.

Eh...Luna, que tal si pasamos a la cocina quieres algo de tomar?, jugo de calabaza frío? – Se sentía muy raro ofreciéndole algo de beber a Luna dentro de su casa.

Sí claro, con mucho hielo porfavor – ambos pasaron el marco de la puerta hacia el pasillo y entraron en la cocina. Ron se fijo en el reloj de la pared, de todos modos le extrañaba que la manecilla del reloj hubiese cambiado a "viajando" y que sus hermanos no hubiesen aparecido por la chimenea. Pero todo quedó aclarado en un instante, tal parecía que sus hermanos y su mamá habían decidido darse una vuelta por el trabajo de su padre, puesto que ahora todas las manecillas, a excepción de la suya que marcaba "en casa", marcaban "en el trabajo".

Bueno Luna todavía no me has dicho exactamente a que se debe que estas aquí - dijo mientras servía de una jarra de vidrio, dos vasos, con jugo de calabaza.

Pero si ya te lo he dicho le estoy haciendo un favor a Harry – le espeto mientras agarraba el vaso que el otro le alcanzaba.

Ya, pero que clase de favor

Bueno, Harry me contó el otro día sobre la carta que le había mandado Hermione, el no se había dado cuenta del engaño que le hiciste a ella, sino yo, yo fui quien le dije que te escribiera para que te dieras cuenta de tu error, y espero que hallas pensado en ello, porque no creo que Hermione haya quedado contenta.

Ya me parecía raro que Harry entendiese mejor a las mujeres que yo. Bueno sí, lo he pensado y ya le había escrito una carta a Harry se la iba a mandar cuando Hedwig se recuperará. Pero creo que no tiene mucho sentido si tu fuiste la que entendió a Hermione y no él.

No, no digas eso. Le sería muy raro que no respondieras su carta, después de todo yo no estoy aquí sino de compras –le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, como si pensara que Ron la pudiese traicionar.

Esta bien, sí se la mando no te preocupes. Pero en fin ¿cómo piensas realizar ese favor?.

Simple, voy a sacarte la verdad de una vez por todas.

No te entiendo – empezaba a ponerse nervioso

Vamos Ron, ya no eres un chiquillo estas por cumplir 18, no crees que ya eres lo suficiente maduro para aceptar tus sentimientos.

¿Qué sentimientos?- trato de aparentar que no sabía que estaban hablando pero un quiebre en su voz lo delató.

Ya estuvo bueno, así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado y la verdad es que no me queda mucho tiempo. Te doy a decidir, me lo dices por las buenas, o me lo dices por las malas –saco del bolsillo de su blusa una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido transparente, parecía agua mas no lo era. Era Veritaserum

Bueno, si me lo dejas así...-su voz salió como un pequeño chillido, se dio media vuelta para alcanzar su varita que estaba sobre la alacena.

Oh, Ron ya veo que te gusta jugar. En ese caso, juguemos – y saco su varita para estar a la par con él.

Qué tanto tiempo se quedarían peleando el uno con el otro, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar pelea. Era bastante gracioso de presenciar, mas que usar las varitas, Luna giraba alrededor de la mesa tratando de coger a Ron, pero Ron hacía lo mismo y no podían cojerse.

Vamos Ron ¿sólo puedes hacer eso?, ¿Qué tal un poco de magia? –levanto la varita y dijo -" _hechizo para hacer cosquillas_ " – al instante Ron calló al suelo se cogía el estómago y no paraba de reír, pero tomando un respiro apunto hacia si mismo y dijo- _Finite Incantatem_

Muy bien Ron así me gusta, pero ¿tanto te cuesta decir la verdad?

No, simplemente no quiero que tú la sepas.

Bueno, aunque sea ahora admites que si hay una verdad. Pues veamos- volvió a levantar la varita, pero esta vez Ron estaba preparado.

_Rictusempra – _dijo Luna

_Expelliarmus –_se defendió Ron y los dos rayos de luz rebotaron en el aire.

Ron empezaba a sentir algo raro en eso, no sabía como explicarlo, había algo que lo mantenía alerta como si Luna estuviese preparando algo maligno para él. Pero Luna sería incapaz. Solo trataba de ayudarlo pero el no sedería tan fácilmente, ya se había guardado todos esos secretos por mucho tiempo como para dejarse vencer en ese mismo instante.

Luna, vamos, porque tanta insistencia en saberlo, no veo porque hay que llegar a tanto.

Ron, esto lo hago por Harry, soy su novia y tengo él deber de hacerlo feliz, y si eso implica tener que amarrarte a una silla para que te tomes esto lo haré.

Mira Luna, esta bien que quieras ayudar a Harry pero, sabes no tengo ganas de tomar Veritaserum por el momento, otro día con mucho gusto – se dio media vuelta pero al llegar al marco de la puerta un rayo de luz lo alcanzó y se calló de espaldas.

Vaya Ron ¿darle la espalda al enemigo que clase de ejemplo es ese?- dijo mientras le alargaba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Esta bien Luna, tú ganas dame esa porquería y acabemos con esto de una buena vez - respondió con resignación habría llegado el momento de contarlo todo - Luna puso cara de felicidad saco nuevamente la botella se la tendió a Ron para que la bebiera.

Parece que no confías mucho en mí – le comentó mientras abría la botella.

Bueno si has corrido así para esconderte, como podría hacerlo –al momento que Ron bebió un sorbo, sintió que el cuerpo se le iba, todo se nublaba y sé sentida muy tranquilo. De lejos una voz le preguntaba- Dime Ron y responde con sinceridad, que solo te haré dos preguntas, ¿quién te gusta y porque?

Hermione Granger, la quiero desde siempre, me encanta su forma de ser, su inteligencia, su sonrisa, su cabello castaño, sus bellos ojos, su forma de ver el mundo, el cómo sabe ayudar, me gusta porque es la persona más perfecta del mundo. Y sabes una cosa me encantaría que fuese mi novia- todo lo dijo sin darse cuenta derrepente volvió a la realidad, tenía a Luna frente a él, había caído al suelo.

¿De verdad sientes eso?- le dijo luna con una gran sonrisa.

Pues sí.

Oh, Ron no sabes lo feliz que me haces – se fue acercando poco a poco hacia él, se sentía aturdido, que demonios le pasaba a Luna, sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero era la novia de su mejor amigo, ¿cómo le podía hacer eso?...


	3. Ilusiones desvanecidas

**3. Ilusiones desvanecidas**

Sus labios se juntaron se sentían el uno contra el otro y a Ron se le había olvidado por completo el hecho de que estaba besando a la enamorada de su mejor amigo, no sabía porque lo hacía, solo quería seguir pegado a esos labios y que nada en el mundo los separara, pero de repente Luna se hizo para atrás.

Ron abrió los ojos se había hecho para atrás y se cogía el estómago, había algo en esa postura que le recordaba algo pero no estaba seguro de que.

Luna... ¿estas bien?- trato de acercarse pero levanto su mano frente a él para indicarle que parara. Se quedó atónito al ver lo que sucedía, Luna estaba cambiando de forma. Claro esa persona debía de estar bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos y ahora estaba adoptando su forma original, en ese caso no debía ser otra que...

¡Hermione!...¿pe... pe... pero... t.. t.. tú? – no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, la chica que más quería estaba frente a él y la había besado sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Vaya, parece que se acabó el efecto. Pues si Ron era yo, yo lo planee todo, claro, con un poco de la ayuda de Harry.

¿Harry estaba en esto?- le pregunto Ron incrédulo -¿Pero cómo?

Bueno, tú sabes una parte porque él ya te la contó, yo le escribí hace unas semanas contándole sobre la estupidez que me dijiste para no acompañarme en la salida. Harry me respondió diciéndome que tenía la idea perfecta para que de una vez por todas te sacáramos la verdad. Y pues, para mi suerte funcionó.

Así que todo fue un truco, también la carta que me envió.

Así es, era necesario que tuvieses la idea fresca en la mente antes que apareciera, para tener una escusa haciéndome pasar por Luna, claro que como tuve que preparar la poción tan rápido, algo debió haber salido mal porque me quedé con el mismo color de pelo, por suerte Luna siempre anda con cara de sorprendida así que no lo notaste.

Pues la verdad es que no –ahora qué debía hacer, Hemione obviamente ya había terminado y estaba esperando a que Ron le dijese algo - pues Hermione, talvez parezca algo tonto que vuelva a repetir las mismas palabras pero necesito estar seguro; ¿te gustaría estar conmigo?

Sería estúpido decir que no ¿verdad? – nuevamente se le acerco a Ron, pero esta vez el no se sorprendió al contrarió la atrajo hacia sí cogiéndola por la cintura para poder besarla, para poder volver a sentirse el hombre más feliz de la tierra, por haber podido encontrar a su mujer querida. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre, no quería soltarla. Pero quien dijo que lo bueno no dura mucho tenía razón, porque no había pasado ni un minuto y se escucho una voz.

Santo cielo, ¿qué es esto Ron? – Ron se despego inmediatamente de Hermione y se giró para ver quién había hablado, Fred estaba parado junto a la puerta tomado de la mano con Katherine, una chica alta, de pelo rojizo como el suyo y unos ojos de color verde. Fred tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – ¿qué acaso no te han enseñado a invitar a sentarse a las visitas sobre un mueble y no sobre el suelo? – acababa de percatarse del detalle de que no se habían movido de allí desde que había vuelto en si de los efectos del Veritaserum. Así que se paró y ayudo a Hermione con una mano.

Hola Fred, que alegría verte- la verdad no le alegraba verlo, acababa de interrumpir el momento más feliz de su vida desde que Lord Voldemort había sido vencido.

Así que el pequeño Ronnie sentó cabeza. ¿Cómo estas Hermione?

Hola Fred, muy bien, gracias – se había puesto colorada y su voz no salía claramente, giró su cabeza y miro a Katherin.

Vaya que modales los míos, Hermione esta es Katherin próxima esposa de un servidor.

¿Se van a casar? – preguntó anonada.

No solo esta bromeado, nos conocemos hace unos 6 meses, y Fred me pidió ser su enamorada hace como 3 semanas - respondió dirigiendo una sonrisa a su pareja.

Así es, pero eso no significa que algún día no nos vayamos a casar ¿Verdad cariño?

Claro que no – le dijo como dando eso por hecho.

Bueno, de todos modos que haces aquí Fred ¿porque no estas en el trabajo con Papá?

Error hermanito, cuando Mamá, Ginny y Charlie se fueron a visitar a Papá, George y yo fuimos al callejón Diagon a atender la tienda.

Claro, no se me pasó por la mente

Eso es porque no eres tan listo como yo. Bueno mientras que estaba en la tienda llegó Katherin, y George me dijo que no le importaba atenderla solo, así que me traje a Katherin para pasar un rato juntos.

Ya veo, bueno como te habrás dado cuenta Hermione y yo estamos juntos.

Si ya lo veo tú estas parado junto a ella.

Me refiero a que somos enamorados. En fin, que te parece si tu nos dejas solos y así tampoco nosotros te molestamos.

No te preocupes, no me gustaría interrumpir por más tiempo lo que pasaba aquí, pero déjame darte un consejo, esta vez siéntense en muebles, es más cómodo ¿Sabes?

Seguiré tu consejo pierde cuidado- y Fred se dio media vuelta y desapareció junto con Katherin por el tramo de la escalera – Bueno Hermione en que estabamos...a sí.

(más tarde)

¿Por qué nunca fuiste capaz de mirarme de frente y decirme la verdad?

Todo para mí era como una ilusión, trataba de decirte lo que sentía pero no sabía como, solo podía pelearme contigo, era mi única manera de decirte lo que de verdad sentía, el modo en que te trataba era la ilusión de amarte. No sé si entiendes bien, era una ilusión porque me engañaba a mí mismo. Es cómo lo que hiciste hoy, te disfrazaste de alguien que no eres para poder quererme pero no mostrabas la verdad, solo al momento de quitarte la máscara y desvanecer la ilusión pude decirte la verdad. Tu me has obligado a decirte que te quiero. La verdad Hermione te estoy totalmente agradecido.

Los dos habían salido de la Madriguera para dar un paseo por el campo, querían alejarse del barullo que se había creado en ella. Cuando toda la familia llegó y Fred les contó la nueva noticia, todos corrieron a felicitar a Ron y a Hermione. La señora Weasley había abrazado tan fuerte a Hermione que casi le saca los ojos de la cara. Todos habían insistido en preparar una gran comida para celebrar, así que ahora todos estaban puestos a ellos, y como la señora Weasley insistió en que no tenía sentido que ellos ayudaran, no tenían mucho que hacer dentro.

Yo también pase por lo mismo pero no podía saber si lo que sentía por ti era recíproco, como nunca se lo contaste a nadie, pero cuando recibí tu carta este verano me di cuenta de todo. Y me arriesgue a equivocarme.

Pero ya vez que no lo hiciste.

Pues no... - dirigió su mirada hacia arriba- mira el cielo ¿no te parece que esta lindo? Hace tiempo que no veía un sunset tan bello.

¿De verdad crees que es bonito? Porque si es así –metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones para sacar la varita, luego metió la mano dentro de la camisa y sacó el marco de fotos, que había guardado ahí hacia horas – _Soleu Pos Duplicate_ – al instante el rayo que dirigió al cielo sé re dirigió hacia el marco y dejó plasmasmando el paisaje a modo de fondo.

Es precioso

Sí, pero ¿sabes que le falta para ser aún más bello?

Pues, no ¿qué cosa?

Faltas tú –dirigió la varita su cara y pronunció- _Sobeu Image Papel – _y frente al rostro de Hermione apareció un papel transparente con el rostro de Hermione, del tamaño exacto para entrar en el marco. Ahora se veía el rostro de Hermione entre las nubes del cielo – así es como te sueño todos los días, tu rostro esta entre las nubes, más bello y radiente que el de los mismo ángeles.

Nunca pense que nuestras ilusiones se desvanecerían.

Pero ya lo hicieron – se acerco a Hermione y le dio el beso más dulce que podía darle, los dos se quedaron besándose hasta que el sol se oculto, y el bello paisaje naranja se torno a un azul estrellado. Los dos se cogieron de la mano y regresaron a la Madriguera listos para el banquete que los esperaba.


	4. Un sueño perturbador

**4. Un sueño perturbador**

¿Todavía no les entregan los EXTASIS?

Pues no, pero esperamos que sea pronto

Sí, estoy realmente emocionada con la idea de ir a la universidad para hacer una carrera.

La cena ya había concluido, esta se había llevado a cabo en el patio porque a pesar de ser solo 9 personas, las que usualmente comían, los platillos y ellos no podían caber en la cocina. Se había iniciado una agradable conversación sobre las futuras carreras que tomarían Ron y Hermione. Desde hacía mucho tiempo ellos dos habían decidido junto con Harry volverse aurores, no se les había ocurrido mejor vocación. Después de todas las aventuras vividas en Hogwarts, no podrían seguir viviendo sin la emoción de salvar al mundo.

El único problema, era que necesitaban los resultados de sus EXTASIS para poder inscribirse en la escuela de aurores, Hermione no se preocupaba mucho por esto, pero Ron no se hacia la misma idea; de no recibir buenas calificaciones, no podría ingresar a la universidad con sus amigos, la idea lo empezaba a atormentar.

Bueno, pues espero que esas notas llegan de verdad pronto – la señora Weasley siempre había sido una madre excepcional que se preocupaba por sus hijos - hay mucho que arreglar Ron. Por cierto Hermione, ¿te vas a quedar aquí a dormir o tus padres te están esperando?

¿Mis... padres? – no había captado bien la pregunta por que estaba jugando con Ron bajo la mesa con los pies...¡oh rayos, se me había olvidado por completo! – levanto su mano izquierda y miro su reloj.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ron

Se suponía que tenía que estar en casa hace como 5 horas, no se como se me olvido – se levanto de la mesa y los otros la imitaron – será mejor que me vaya antes de que... papá debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes, muchas gracias por todo señora Weasley, la cena estuvo estupenda.

No tienes que agradecerlo, bueno, quieres que te acompañe a la chimenea?

No te preocupes mamá yo lo haré – Ron cogió a Hermione de una mano y la jaló hacia la casa.

Pasaron corriendo a una gran velocidad la cocina, el pasillo para llegar a la chimenea de la sala. Ron se acercó a una pequeña maceta que había un lado y la puso en la repisa.

Bueno Hermione, supongo que nos veremos pronto, ¿no es así?

No sabes cuanto lamento tener que irme pero nunca pensé que me quedaría tanto tiempo aquí, en realidad tenía pensado retirarme antes que se acabara el efecto de la poción multijugos.

Ya que más da, al menos nos divertimos un rato, pero nos veremos pronto, si quieres voy a visitarte. Ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca he ido a tu casa.

Bueno, estoy segura que mis padres querrán conocer al novio de su hija.

Entonces me mandas una lechuza y me dices cuando – se acerco a Hermione – a dios cariño – y le tendió un beso de despedida – que sueñes contigo

Hay Ron que cosas dices – cogió un poco de los polvos de la maceta y los tiró a la chimenea, esta se encendió con un fuego verde, Hermione entró - número 14 Pole Village - sólo quedó el rastro de cenizas donde ella estaba.

Subió a su habitación, y se tiró en la cama, no podía creerlo, esa mañana había estado soñando con una fantasía y esa noche ahí acostado, sólo recordaba como se hizo realidad...

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, el paisaje se había vuelto hostil, la hierva se marchitaba, los árboles perdían sus hojas, ¿Cómo podía pasar en verano?, Ron estaba perplejo. La alegría del mismo campo por el que había paseado el día anterior con Hermione, se desvanecía.

Empezó a llover del cielo rojo...un momento, ¿eso eran gotas de lluvia?, no parecían, eran algo espeso y rojo...¡Santo Cielo! Eso era sangre, ¿cómo puede llover sangre?. Ron dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el rostro de Hermione estaba entre las nubes exactamente como en el marco. No tardo mucho tiempo en ver de donde venían las gotas, salían de los ojos de Hermione, ¡estaba llorando sangre!

Hermione – grito Ron – Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿porqué lloras?

¿Porqué lo hiciste Ron, porqué?

¿Yo?, pero si yo no he hecho nada – de repente todo se nubló estaba echado sobre su cama, sudaba frío, todo había sido un sueño, pero ¿porqué había soñado eso?, no había razón para que Hermione llorase de esa manera.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, pronto su madre saldría a alimentar a las gallinas, después prepararía el desayuno y no tardaría mucho en llamarlo. Pero Ron ya no se quería levantar, tenía mucho en que pensar, no quería que lo molestaran.

Ginny, pásame la sal, por favor. Molly, estos huevos están exquisitos.

Acá está papá.

Gracias, Ginny. Y Ron cuando volverá a venir Hermione, tal vez pueda traer a sus padres.- el señor Weasley, no había perdido su interés por todo lo relacionado al mundo muggle.

.........-¿qué significo todo ese sueño?

Ron, estas bien?

.........-¿estaré preocupándome de más?

Ron, tu padre te ha preguntado algo, ¿no vas a responderle?

.........-¿alguien me esta hablando? ¿para que aje a desayunar?

¡Ron!

¿QUÉ?

Que es eso de levantare la voz?

Ya mamá estoy bien, quieren parar de hacer preguntas? – se paró y se dirigió a la puerta – solo déjenme solo – su voz ya no mostraba enojo, más bien un tono melancólico y suplicante, estaba sufriendo.

¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué está sucediendo, s solo fue un sueño, nada más eso... tengo que verla ya no lo soporto, algo anda mal, lo presiento... pero, ¿porqué?

Ya había llegado a la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió, y se encontró con Hedwig, estaba posada sobre su silla. Lo había olvidado, todavía tenía la carta de Harry y Hedwig la debía enviar. ¿Le escribía?, ¿podría tomarse ese tiempo para contarle a su amigo sobre la alegría que tubo y como la tristeza se le aventó encima?

Bueno, pero será rápido, a ver Hedwig, muévete que necesito acabar la carta, por favor. – alzo el vuelo y se retiro de la silla de Ron, donde él se sentó. Volvió a leer la carta, le parecía haberla escrito años atrás, no reconocía esas palabras – creo que esto va tomar más tiempo del que quería...

El sol seguía elevándose alumbrando cada vez más el patio, por la ventana se podía ver a la Sr.Weasley caminando hacia el corral de las gallinas, al parecer algo las había molestado. Ginny estaba deghnomisando el jardín, desde el principio del verano, tubo que hacerlo sola, los gemelos y Percy trabajaban, en cuanto a Ron, Ginny ya se había cansado de pedirle ayuda, pues siempre ponía alguna estúpida escusa.

Ya está, veamos, ven para acá Hedwig. ¿Hedwig? ¿Hedwig dónde estás... – miró a todas partes pero Hedwig ya no estaba en su cuarto. Genial ahora tendré que ir a buscarla.

Bajó al vestíbulo y se paró, todavía no quería encontrarse con nadie de su familia, lo mejor sería entonces, usar a Pig. Sacó un silbato del bolsillo de su camisa y lo toco, al instante se escucho el aleteo de la lechuza, volando para alcanzar a su amo; salió de la cocina y se posó en su hombro.

Pig había crecido bastante, ya no era la misma lechucita escandalosa de siempre, es más se había vuelto tranquila, pero aún era alegre. Le amarró la carta y le dijo: Esto es para Harry, llévaselo.

Buena suerte Pig – la lanzó al aire y salió volando por la ventana, arriba de la puerta.

Esperaba que Harry le diera algún consejo, ese sueño no dejaba de perturbarlo. Se dispuso a ir a su cuarto para recoger su casaca e ir a visitar a Hermione. Sin embargo, un gran estruendo lo detuvo, venía del corral de las gallinas.

Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. A lo lejos se veía humo levantándose del corral, los hechizos volaban por todas partes, eso no estaba nada bien.


End file.
